


Mismatched

by FiveRaysOfSun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Handcuffs, M/M, One Shot, Smut, idk if u can call this crack but it definitely isnt comedy worthy lmao, minbaek, unethical first date practices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveRaysOfSun/pseuds/FiveRaysOfSun
Summary: Eunwoo matches with two cute guys on a dating app; posh and smiley Hwang Minhyun and scrubby yet charming Kang Dongho.Yet she is taken aback, soon realizing that both of the men are pompous horny jerks, and decides to prank them by catfishing both to a hotel room date with one another.





	Mismatched

**Author's Note:**

> loads of dialogue and a lot of beating around the bush. my writting is absolutely LUKEWARM sry
> 
> a member of another group appears as a brief cameo, but you can just pretend she is an oc.
> 
> i sweated a sheen of sweat writing this so i hope someone likes it
> 
> thank you!!

Blind dates were always a risky thing, you never knew who you’d run into. Perhaps, and only if you are that unlucky, you might even end up at the dinner table with the next Jack the Ripper. 

But it did give you a sense of adventure; make you nervous about what to expect, how to present yourself. That feeling of your heart beating at your ribs, as you await to meet the love of your life for the first time.

Eunwoo wasn’t looking for anything particular when she installed a dating app. But the guys on there were pretty cute, well, some of them.

A match! 

Eunwoo kicked herself upright scrolling through his profile, this guy was totally her type. Tall and handsome, with bunch of boyfriend-material worthy pictures on his profile.

Minhyun, aged 22. Living within the same part of the city as her.

Eunwoo was not the type to hesitate, typing a message of introduction straight away; “Hey! I thought you were really cute. I’m Eunwoo!” Sent.

Her phone rang in her hands, not even minute after sending. However, it was from someone else different though.

“Hey.” A new text from Dongho.

This was someone who Eunwoo had swiped past earlier, she did not at all remember ever clicking on his profile before.

He was twenty two, a tough looking dude with a single gym picture on his profile to make up for the other six of him eating out. Of course, blurring the faces of his more handsome friends in the background of each photo.

Usually, wannabe intimidating and scruffy dudes weren’t her thing. But this guy had a nice smile, his cheeks fluffy like a giant teddy bear. He’d be so nice to hug.

After a day the young female ended up chatting with both of them simultaneously. 

They seemed nice, perfect even.

Minhyun asked her about her job and school more than any other man had ever done. He appeared to be genuinely interested in her studies and personal hobbies. But he wasn’t too snobby, he didn’t brag about himself at all. Despite the fact that his college subject was a hard one, he went to a good school. He was super smart!

Dongho was a little direct, plus he sucked at texting. But he was humorous, and conversations with him never seemed to end. By this point Eunwoo probably knew every bread shop in the district, due to Donghos constant food review updates.

She couldn’t choose between them. But knowing her luck, she was sure neither them actually go out with her.

 

Eunwoo woke as already the fifth ray of sun sneaking through the blinds, had hit her right of the forehead. It was already noon and by now she probably missed a ton of messages.

The blinds of her window snapped open. Dressed and with toothbrush still in her mouth, she plopped down to the edge of her bed to finally unlock her phone and check.

It took her a deep breath to finally do it. Do guys usually ask girls out on a date on day two of texting? She worried.

Phew! A massage of Dongho from only an hour ago, not too bad. “Hi! Hi!” He wrote.

“Sorry for late reply, hope it wasn’t urgent!” Eunwoo apologized to her screen.

“No not at all! Actually, a little..” She almost jumped reading the next message. She was truly nervous now.

“Do you want to go out somewhere today?” He asked. “Yes! I am down!” She replied at the speed of light.

“Sweet. Although, I don’t have much time today, so maybe we can go straight to the motel and meet there.” 

His next text had been quite ominous at first. But ultimately, it gave her the chills.

Hang on, a motel? Was this guy crazy?

“Are you joking? What makes you think I will sleep with you on first date?” She tapped away at her screen in anger. “A lot of people have.”

Crazy bastard, “You aren’t actually texting me, because you are interested in dating me!” She cursed.

“Nah, I’m just trying to hook up with someone hot to make my ex jealous. Actually dating is annoying, I don’t want to spend money or memorize worthless anniversary dates.”

Eunwoo was baffled. “Just a hookup? Why didn’t you say so from the beginning!?” She sent.

“Because pretty ones like you never agree to one night stands. We would end up sleeping together at one point either way, who cares.” Dongho brushed her off.

Eunwoo was furious, “You are leading people on!” 

“They usually don’t fuss after I’ve given them a good time.” A reply arrived, making Eunwoo want to toss her phone. 

This guy was OUT.

Just as she was about to swing her arm, her phone vibrated again, “What is it again!?” She cursed in frustration.

“New message from Minhyun.”

Eunwoo cleared the lines of frustration off her face before answering. Attempt two.

“Hey Eunwoo, any plans for today?” Minhyun sent her calming heart emojis.

“No! Absolutely nothing!” Eunwoo became pushy, even desperate at this point to just go on a date with a guy that isn’t a total creep, “Are you planning something for the two of us?”

“Oh, So direct! Well I was thinking going for some lunch with you, unless you are busy.” Minhyun suggested. “Sounds great, I’d love to join you!” Eunwoo typed.

“Hey, this might be a little sudden, but do you mind coming to my place afterwards?” 

Eunwoo literally felt her toes curl.

Seriously? Him too?

“Why would you do that on the first date? You don’t even know me!” She scolded the man over the phone.

“For me this plays a big part in a fully fulfilling relationship. Whether if my partners suit my needs is essential to the relationship. If our standards don’t match, I am afraid its not going to work out.”

Eunwoo was met with a wall of text. Of course this guy was bending his neck back just to justify himself. Just admit that you are a sex crazed creep and speak the truth!

She demanded; “What are your standards then?”

“Hm.. I get bored of people fast.” Minhyun replied.

Woah! This guy was a total player too. All those questions about her school life, and hobbies. All he really cared about was how to lure her into his bedroom. Eunwoo felt totally betrayed.

“Out of the twelve people I’ve approached – well, they approached me first – you seemed the most innocent. Not that it’s a bad thing! If you are uncomfortable with this, I’ll just leave you alone and text the next one in line.” He sent.

Another message came in from him right after; “I am into the whole power-play thing. I like to push peoples limits, If you know what I mean.”

“Eeeek!” Eunwoo sent her phone to the depths of the back of her bed.

It’s true! All boys do is always lie!

Suddenly a wicked idea appeared into her mind – what if she tricked both of these bastards into being set up with each other?

Ehh, no way! That would be catfishing. Yet, they had no idea who Eunwoo even was in real life. She could totally get away with it.

The idea was way too tempting. She gripped to her phone, cackling like witch at a brewing pot.

“Hey Dongho! Is the offer still up?” She began to text her first victim.

 

By the time the plan was finally finalized, she realized that she might of have gone just a little overvoard. Even requesting a room in a fancy hotel, instead of a regular love motel, just to make sure she really rubs it in for these two guys.

She couldn’t stop laughing and kicking her feet imagining the faces of those two horny freaks coming eye to eye with one another. 

Maybe the perfect mirror reflection will make them ashamed of themselves, and they will never lure impressionable young women into their trap ever again.

“Minhyun, darling. Can you get cuffs, those pink ones with the fluffy feathers?” She texted, whilst ‘preparing’ for the date.

“Dongho, can you wear a button up? I’d love to take out all the buttons one by one, but just leave the first two or three open at the top as a tease.” The other man got a text from her as well.

The plan was perfect.

 

Dongho took a deep breath before knocking on the hotel room number.

His hands and knees already shaking in anticipation of being able to spend the night here, it this chic hotel with the most beautiful woman he had seen, or this week at least. He was surely in luck.

The man left two hard knocks on the door, and soon after the door came open. Yet his excitement only turned to confusion from there.

“Who are you?” 

Dongho eyed a tall pale man in a tie standing behind the door. “You probably got the wrong suite, this is 315.” The stranger clarified.

“I am meant to be in 315! What the fuck are you doing here?” Dongho knit his eyebrows into a dark line.

“You probably got it wrong. This is MY room, I paid for this!” 

Minhyun reached to shut the door in the mans face, only to be stopped as the jerk had pushed his shoulder into the doorway.

Minhyun grew extremely agitated. Eunwoo could be here any minute now and this jerk just wouldn’t leave.

“That’s bullshit, I just got off the phone with my date who told me she is in here waiting.”

There was nobody else in the room, but Minhyun alone.

“Where the fuck is Eunwoo?!” Dongho raised his voice, it totally did not match his face. 

Wait, did he just say.. Eunwoo? Minhyuns face grew paler by the second, “Eunwoo? I was supposed to greet her here.”

“Huh!? Is this a prank?” 

Dongho gritted his teeth at the clueless man. In disbelief, he brushed right past him forcing entry into the hotel room, it was indeed all empty.

Nobody else here, but this prick.

This can’t be true, why the fuck would she do something so fucked up to him.

“Did she text you to meet here too?” The tall boy was slower at figuring out the situation. Only to be met with a nasty yell; 

“I’m really gonna kill someone..!!”

“Hang on, so you don’t actually know where she is either?” Minhyun grew just as pumped up as the other man, picking up his brute energy.

The shorter male yelled at the other, as if this was all his doing; “No idiot. I was supposed to see her here arms wide open. Yet you clearly don’t look to be her.”

Minhyun almost laughed, appalled by Donghos self entitlement. “Why are you blaming me? I had nothing to do with this.”

“If anything, I probably suffered more loss!” He waved his hands gesturing to the luxurious bedroom he had bought.

“Ha!” Dongho sarcastically laughed, not believing Minhyun, who could afford to be rich, had the right to complain about getting cucked.

“I am sure you can just buy yourself another one.”He mocked, making Minhyun clench his fists. 

That was not the correct way to refer to the mans dates. He did not need to ‘buy’ anyone. Instead, people were out here lining up to buy him, begging to be with his partner. Or at least, so he thought.

This was so humiliating, for both of them to be standing out here with their lips dry. They had been catfished. It was clear as day.

“Where do you think you are going!?” Minhyun watched the stranger flee out the door.

“Eunwoo, what the fuck is this? Why is there some dude in here!” Dongho angrily sent, stomping away from the scene.

The message was marked as read, yet there was no response. That crazy witch was probably losing it. Truly, a real funny prank, the peak of comedy.

Dongho felt so cheated he wished to find the woman, find where she works and yell at her for an hour straight. 

However, he knew absolutely nothing about the mysterious female he had matched with on the app. Or even if she even actually existed.

The angry man ended up returning to the suite, foaming at the mouth to find out where that fiend lived. 

Door burst open for an investigation. The shorter male point his razor sharp finger at Minhyun, who was in grief, sitting on the edge of the bed with the phone in his hands like a lost orphan.

“Do you know where that wench is! I’ll find her and deal with her myself!” He made empty threats.

Minhyun blinked at Dongho like a broken machine, clearly by the look on his face he had no idea either. Now, running back in here like this just made Dongho look stupid.

The two males were both victims of a fraud.

“I don’t fucking know. The won’t even reply to me.” Minhyun clenched the phone in his hands to prevent himself from throwing it directly at either one of Donghos eyes.

The short scratched the back of his neck, “Sorry about the little outburst dude. I’ll get going.”

Minhyun switched faces, angrily getting up to grab the other mans elbow, “Hang on, I already paid for the night. I am not leaving this place until I get sucked off.”

“The fuck does that have to do with me?” Dongho shrugged the arm off himself. This guy was being awfully direct.

Minhyun made a threat with his glare, “Only one way to find out, prick.”

Dongho snapped, “No way! What is wrong with you?” Words could not describe how offended he was with the offer, “I’m a fucking dude!”

“And I am gonna be fucking a dude! Sit your ass down on the bed and listen. Now.” Minhyun commanded.

“Woah! Woah! You are getting a little desperate here aren’t you?” Dongho argued, getting panicky himself.

Minhyun was being everything, but nice now.

“Desperate? Yeah. After I booked two days in a room in a five star hotel, with full room service, just to bust a nut. Yeah, I am pretty desperate.” The tall stranger went on a rant about it.

Fuck dude. Looks like Minhyun did get the shit end of the stick on this one.

“Look, I don’t wanna be mean. But I don’t want to break my second month of abstinence with another man.” Dongho stuttered, beginning to take distance from the stranger.

“It’s not just because you have a dick or anything. I am just really feeling like, I could pull off a triple combo!” A nervous laughter squeaked right out of him.

Unknowingly his legs had hit the edge of the bed, a natural instinct kicked in for him to sit down. Upon which almost instantly, the tall boy had invited himself to sit hip to hip next to Dongho.

“Listen, look at me. Do you feel like you could be even a little attracted to me?” Minhyun fluttered his begging eyes.

He was really serious about not leaving open handed, huh.

Minhyun was handsome for sure, yet he was a stranger! But then again, it’s not like it mattered since Eunwoo was one too. Although, at least in her case they did talk with each other for a bit. This guy however, just popped up out of the blue!

That deep hopeful gaze of his, like eyes of the devil were luring him in, “I mean I could try.. But uhh..”

Minhyun lit up, “C’mon dude, it’s just gonna be some soft bro fun. If you don’t like it we can just stop and never meet again!”

“A what?” Dongho uttered, before the other man pushed him down by the shoulders into the mattress, riding on top of his knee.

“How about it? We play a little and then burry the hatchet, eh?” Minhyun grew a sly smirk to the other end of his cheeks.

He was being real chummy with Dongho now. Trying to convince him to sleep with him right after arguing, like he did not know any shame.

For sure it had worked, Dongho was willingly letting the dude climb him. Perhaps he didn’t even need that much convincing.

“S-sure..”

“Sweet!” Minhyun lowered his hands to be on the either side of his new flirt. Trapping him in a cage of his long arms. 

“Wait! I don’t even know your name?” Dongho cried out terrified of the speeds at with this guy was going at.

“Oh, it’s Minhyun.” He stopped to be formal. “I’m Dongho.” The other breathed. 

“Nice to meet you!” Minhyun announced, before sinking his head into Donghos neck, going straight to the foreplay.

The tall male was power hungry, almost growling to find the best spot on Donghos neck for him to tease. His heated breaths tickled the earlobe of the other. 

He travelled higher up the neck, leaving red brush marks along the way.

“H-Hah!” Dongho gasped at Minhyuns firm hand pressing down on his stomach, harshly pulling up to his chest.

The hand massaged him through his shirt, drew perfect circles over his chest, only stopping for a squeeze.

“N-not there.” Dongho whined, he felt emberrassed having his chest be fondled like this, and worst of all, he was actually feeling it too.

But maybe that was simply because of Minhyuns kisses already affecting his body. The boys tongue twirling in circles, dipping into his skin in the most pleasant places.

Dongho could feel every millimetre of the texture on Minhyuns tongue grace against him. Leaving trails of love across his sensitive neck.

At times Minhyun would switch it up. Biting harder, holding his teeth and before a bruise could form and release. Soothe the aching skin with his soft lips. 

Each time, Dongho felt like he was in-between haven and hell. 

Confused and in a sea of emotion, he had no idea what to expect, what type of pattern would the handsome stranger take next.

Dongho turned his head to stare right forwards at the boy powerful above him. He was fully silent, as if he had forgotten all of his words, only those big scaredy-cat eyes of his served as a guide for Minhyun.

The tall boy lowered himself to kiss the mans worrisome expression away. To which the male immediately gave him entry, kissing him back with rough pulls.

Their teeth clicked, making Dongho jolt. It was funny, he was nervous as if this was this first kiss. However, it definitely was not, the way he’d tilt his head and sucked back on the others tongue. The man was more than qualified for the job.

But perhaps Dongho just wanted it that bad.

Minhyun pulled away for a quick breath, “Don’t regret it yet?” He mocked.

“Ah.. Maybe in three days, at four a.m., eyes wide open staring at the ceiling.” 

The short male gave the stranger a chuckle.

Eunwoo was wicked for letting a guy like this fly right by her nose. Sure, the guy looked ragged, but he had a cute face and nice body, a combo rare to find on dating apps these days. Plus, he was so flustered and shy Minhyun could literally squeal.

Dongho cried out a moan feeling Minhyun circle his chest with his thumbs through his shirt. 

The fabric in the way of Minhyuns thin fingernail was like an unbearable obstacle. He wanted to shake and tuck out of his shirt sooner already.

“You are so cute, I might really just – tie you up.” Minhyun smiled in awe.

The idea sent a chill down Donghos spine. For a brief second their eyes had met, almost as if Donghos scared look had given Minhyun the initiative to explore the very same idea further. 

Oh no.

“What the fuck are you doing dude?” Dongho watched the tall male reach for a pink fuzzy object never seen before, from the nightstand. 

“Put your hands up, I’m gonna handcuff them.” He waited.

That look on his face was so casual, like asking his day-one flirt to be tied up was the most normal thing.

The bastard was probably into this kind of perverted stuff. Obviously, there had to be one thing wrong with him, if Eunwoo hated the man so much to set him up with Dongho.

“Why the hell do you have actual handcuffs you weirdo?” Dongho earned no spoken response, but an impatient glare.

Minhyuns sulking face was annoying, so annoying in fact, that Dongho willingly put his hands up just to stop the jerk from pouting like a big ugly toddler.

The pink cuffs circled around Donghos wrists securing them tight together, Minhyun almost toppled Dongho over trying to raise his hands further, arch them far back above him.

The captive male bent his neck back to see where his wrists had gone, finding them tightly attached to the bedrest behind him.

Dongho became mad realizing he had been tied to the bed, blaming Minhyun with putrid glares.

“Are you going to torture me?” Dongho scolded the handsome stranger.

“Dongho, I might.” Minhyun pretended to agree. “You really like me right?” He teased the nervous male.

“I don’t like you one bit! You are ugly!” He shout.

Minhyun gave him a sad puppy frown, “If you don’t want any of this, you have to just tell me instead of calling me mean names.”

“No, its fine!” Dongho cut in just as Minhyun was about to undo the lock, “But why can’t we just do it like normal people?” The shortest showed his grumpy side.

It made Minhyun laugh, the guy was so modest. He could just imagine Dongho cuddling his girls to sleep and giving them shoulder kisses. Fuck, that’s so adorable.

“I wanna punish you for being so cute.” Minhyun bragged, mouth full of laughter.

What a freak, Dongho thought. He began to feel sorry for Eunwoo, in a way he could relate to her.

The boy sat positioning himself above Dongho to make undressing easier, “I’ll undress you now, slowly.” His giggle was highly alarming.

It appeared like the word slowly played a bigger part in this than anticipated, Minhyun was taking his goddamn time undoing Donghos shirt, button by button.

Him doing it at such a snail pace made the tied up man at least ten times more nervous, horrifically insecure. In a position like this he’d have to see himself shirtless and he didn’t want to see his own naked self at all.

With Donghos hands held up, the fabric stretched wide across his chest. Pressing deep into his muscles, making them ghost proud through the shirt.

Minhyun undid the last of buttons opening up the shirt like a stage curtain, the mounds of bare flesh jumping out free like a pop-out present.

The boys figure was fit, he had been noticeably been working forwards to getting built. His chest stuck out into the air like two balloons. The size lead Minhyun to believe that he could stuff his whole head in and smother himself in this chest.

And he couldn’t ignore the tattoos, taking up the majority of his chest. Minhyun wasn’t quite the fan himself. But it’s always a pleasant surprise, finding out new things about the body of the person you are attracted to.

Dongho noticed the stranger had been glaring at him for long moments now, he was helpless to resist. The more the jerk stared, the more awkward Dongho felt, wanting to shrink down to an atom.

Minhyun moved his sights lower, almost crying out of joy; “Your tummy is so cute!”

The soft stomach twitched at the poke of a finger. “What’s wrong with you bastard!” Dongho blushed red like a tomato. “Hehe. Squish-Squish.” The unapologetic jerk just snickered.

“What about the pants?” Dongho begged, feeling himself tighten under the pressure of his own underwear.

“I don’t want to commit yet, unless you are fully into it first. I’ll just keep you aroused until you decide.” Minhyun sneered, his fingers spread across Donghos chest like paws of a cat.

“You want me to beg you?!” Dongho hissed in anger.

The tall boy cheered; “Definitely!”

Dongho wasn’t the type to beg, to ask anything of others in general. But in this scenario, Minhyun completely had him. The jerk was completely sadistic.

“Ever touched yourself here?” Minhyun bought his finger to Donghos nipple out of impure curiosity.

Dongho grimaced at the implication. This guy was truly a card.

“Ah, such a shame.” Minhyun sulked, “Pretty things like this shouldn’t be neglected.”

Minhyun touched it whole, gently twirling it in-between his fingers. And then doing the same to the other, spinning both of the same time.

“Ouch, bastard! It tickles!” He winced, trying to shake out of the cuffs. “This shouldn’t tickle.” Minhyuns face became static, clamping his fingers down harder and pulling them apart.

The boys chest raised along with a stretching glistening skin of his, painted pretty shy pink. 

Dongho hissed; “Ah! I am committed! I am committed!” He begged just to be let go.

The skin snapped in place after being released, the tips of his nerves now all sore and throbbing. Plus, the after burn gave him the worst urge to itch ever.

“Do you hate it?” Minhyun apologized.

Dongho clarified, “I can’t take being teased like a cat.” Minhyun put on a pleased smile. Imagining how cute this guy would look meowing with a tail in his ass.

“My dick is going to eat itself if you don’t do something!” Dongho interrupted Minhyuns daydream.

Minhyun rid the beggar of his bothersome pants, but making sure he removes each sock first. This was ridiculous, could this guy be any more slow?

Finally Dongho felt fresh air bless his burning legs, sighing in relief. Instead of taking the underwear off too straight away, Minhyun embraced the hot sight instead. He bent the mans legs apart, his clothed erection in full view. 

A small wet circle already forming at the front, making his junk shine through the soaked opaque fabric, tucked away and sad.

Dongho sulked watching his legs be spread apart wide, at mercy and in full control of the other male, who was already a known sadist by now.

Minhyuns cunning smirk inched closer to Dongho, sneaking close to in-between the thighs like a sly fox out on a hunt. 

Donghos eyes were locked only on Minhyuns lips, coming closer to him in slow motion. And then after the unbelievably long crawl, finally parting those plump lips of his over Donghos hidden groin.

Minhyun made the contact, running his tongue over the dick through the fabric, soaking it with his wet droll.

“That is my only pair!” Donghos voice seemed to crack under pressure.

Minhyun spoke his head still lowered in place, “As long as your pants don’t get stained, its fine right? I’ve done it.” 

Dongho could feel the breath of his fling pour onto his tormented groin. He could only twitch, unable to reach his hand into Minhyuns hair.

What if he wanted to touch him too? So unfair!

A whiplash flung through his body once Minhyun kissed him again. Eating and chewing him through the unfair cloth. It was tingly, like a bunch of tiny needles were running across his confused skin.

The dry texture of the fabric began to feel like a hot burn, imprisoning him from ever fully feeling Minhyuns soft precious lips.

The cloth cupped perfectly around his whole length like glue, sticky and slippery at the top. Minhyun pulled away to watch the fireworks of the other male oozing proudly through the material pressed tight to his skin.

“Ngh!” Shortest yanked his head to the side, the veins across his neck squeezing above his muscles like they were to pop.

Getting his mouth around the tip had become easy, Minhyun began to move his mouth through the underwear, peeling at the fabric with his teeth, tracing each curve and little bump of the tortured skin underneath.

Dongho was boiling, every place on his body burned, but the burn was good. Minhyuns touch felt like both poison and the cure.

“P-please..” Dongho was begging for it.

Fuck, that was the hottest thing Minhyun had ever heard. 

Exhausted and weak, the shorter boy helplessly stared back at him. His wrists peeled red from tugging at his cuffs too much.

“Eunwoo, if you are out there. From the bottom of my heart. Thank you.” 

Minhyun never said out loud.

They had finally gotten rid of the underwear, causing Dongho to outright gasp at the cold air sting his heated skin. He began to pant what sounded more like series of half-assed cries.

Dongho was about to sob waiting for the tall boy to caress him.

Yet nothing came of it. Short boy quivered his eyelids back open to see the man, lovingly staring at his grotesque face mid moan.

“Huh?”

“Dongho can you wait a little?” Minhyun leaned close to the cuffed male, “I actually want to go all the way with you.” His words were danger.

“I don’t- I don’t know if I can wait any longer.” Dongho prayed, feeling his eyes sting.

“You can, you are doing so great.” Minhyun crawled between Donghos naked thighs, that were twitching to his touch. 

Dongho winced and cried wanting to be freed of the chains so bad, he couldn’t keep going like this any longer if his hands were locked away and worthless.

“Look at you, so strong..” Minhyun praised into his earlobe and Dongho listened. It felt wrong, like he was an obedient puppy in Minhyuns hold, agreeing with his every word.

The strangers hand fondled in-between Donghos legs to find the right spot. Unrelated to the main act, shortest man began to gasp for air, as if Minhyun being this close to him was suffocating him.

Donghos vision doubled for a second. His lovers wet lubed finger lovingly tracing the tight rim in-between Donghos cheeks. Teasing his nerves by drawing circles and squares.

“Have you ever travelled down to these parts before?” Minhyun joked. 

“They didn’t call me Donghole in senior high school for nothing.” He chuckled to himself.

“Okay..” Minhyun struggled to erase it from his memory.

The boys hips wouldn’t stay still from there, turning and bouncing in the air eager to feel Minhyun dip his digits into him. Impatient as hell.

“Waa!” Dongho meowed to Minhyuns finger making the grand entry. He liked it so much, his joyful faces and pitched voice was making even his flirt doing it flustered.

Making a mess of his hair over the pillow. The lone digit almost pulled in on its own, and soon with an addition of the second one, Dongho had lost it even more. Minhyun could barely fight back the squeeze to scissor his fingers open and closed.

Seeing Dongho in such a state, Minhyuns dick almost pounced high in the air as a separate entity from the rest of his body. 

He was going to jump him. Right now, right here.

Sound of plastic ripping was loud. Dongho had heard that sound a hundred of dozen times already and he knew exactly what it was.

Dongho shot his eyes open after the lukewarm warm up wondering where Minhyuns fingers had gone so quickly, only to be met with the boys steel hard dick rocking its way in.

Minhyun grunt feeling the pressure push back against his tip, then squeeze around him bit my bit, until eventually swallowing more and more.

“Untie me- Please-“ Dongho breathed.

Minhyun laughed, “Can’t endure being tied up any longer?” The other male nodded in response.

“I wanna touch you too.”

Woah! Minhyun just felt his heart jump a little hearing that. The way he had said was so adorably innocent, like he was just talking about holding Minhyuns hand alone.

The tall boy choose to flash his tongue out at Dongho instead, further delaying the release of his sore hands, twitching in place.

Dongho scoffed displeased, before cutting himself off to whimper as his lover pressed deeper into his tummy.

Minhyun reached the end point, fully nesting himself inside of the weaker male. Who couldn’t take much more of this anymore, gasping at air.

Minhyun was in him wide, stretching his walls to their furthest. No matter what, the body failed to fully adjust to the new width. Although, it did feel like he was in haven.

The heavy weight cycled in motion, slowly backing back out only to slam back in place. Setting up in a wet messy rhythm.

For Dongho, this position was so awful, it left him exposed. Even if he tried to look away literally everywhere else, he could not escape being forced to watch Minhyuns hips colliding with his own.

Minhyun was quick to notice that avoidant gaze of his, and was quick to mock it.

“What if this was part of her plan. You know, maybe installing cameras here to see us do it?” Minhyun suggested, making Dongho scared for his life.

The idea that anyone else could watch gross wet face mid ass pound, was horrifying to say the least.

Minhyun smirked, “She asked me to get these pink soft cuffs, do you think she wanted to see me use them on you?”

“Hnng.” Dongho shook his head in denial. A quivering silence followed.

Minhyun counted to ten in his head, and rocked his hips even harder, if that was even possible. But it was, Donghos pelvis was about to snap. 

It was fun watching the poor male sink into lower into the cushions, as if Minhyun was fucking the soul out of him with every thrust.

The sweat collected in the pit of Donghos neck like a pool, only to further rain down his wide chest. And he moaned, loud and clear for Minhyun to remember it for days.

His tough face didn’t match his moans, they were high-pitched and cute. The more Minhyun listened, the more they became like living music to him.

Minhyun thrust at angles, to hit a different chord, to hear more of Donghos music. He found the best one, hitting the same angle to his own liking.

Donghos yelps became rigid and sharp, he was about to reach his limit, and Minhyun had barely even touched his dick. He was really impressive.

“Uhhaa!” His release came like a sneeze he could no longer hold back, shooting up to the stars.

Dongho pant in relief once it was finally over for him. Leaving Minhyun to sulk, he wanted them to finish together.

Dongho arched his back up feeling Minhyun drive into his numbing body full force, thrusting to meet his end as well.

Dongho felt weird, like his whole tummy was shaking. “Mng!” He yelped as Minhyun gripped tighter to his limp limbs, fucking them back to life.

Minhyun came with a grunt, leaning himself forwards as if he was crossing the finish line at a race. Afterwards keeping his softening dick still inside his flirt for warmth.

Dongho pant and wheezed, still hoping one day to maybe regain the control of his hands.

“Oh right.” 

Minhyun grabbed the key, shoving himself right back deep Dongho to reach the lock, almost folding the poor guy in two. The guy below him almost choked, not realizing the bastard had kept his wicked thing in.

“You know..” The tallest began to speak, his eyes dewy and proud.

Dongho wanted to roll his sights, why did this guy have to be so smug about this. With that annoying smile Minhyuns face just became so punchable.

“Dear Eunwoo is like our little cupid.” Minhyun snickered, every bad wish for her had been erased from his mind.

“I am not looking to date.” Donghos answer was direct.

Dongho sat himself up, finally disconnecting himself from Minhyun. The loss left a cold void in his body. Feeling of emptiness was surely unpleasant, but he didn’t want to give the tall succubus any ideas.

“Mhm..” Minhyun ignored.

Instead, fluttering his eyelashes and already making the mental note to remember the date of their anniversary of their first day as a couple.

“Do you have any siblings, does your family live in the city?” The handsome stranger snuck closer to Dongho ready to listen.

“What the hell? Why are you being weird?” Dongho was baffled to see the smiling boy sneak under his arm for protection.

“My full name is Hwang Minhyun, by the way! What is yours?” He finally formally introduced himself.

“Huh!” Dongho protested.

 

The young woman woke early in the safety of her own bed, yawning arms stretched far. “Oh!” She suddenly snapped to her phone realizing, her yesterdays plan. 

Of course she wanted to know the eventual ending to the story. Snickering to herself when expecting to read paragraphs of swears and curses.

There were none. 

Perhaps the two men agreed not to mention it out of shame. In which case, it was obvious that Eunwoo was still the clear winner.

“Good morning Minhyun! How was the date?” She teased.

The phone buzzed not long after, although the massage appeared quite cryptic; “Good morning! It wasn’t the person who I was expecting to meet, but I still had lots of fun! Thanks!”

Eunwoo sat legs crossed in bed, puzzled at the message. He wasn’t even mad? Was he bluffing?

She pulled up the chat with Dongho to confirm, this guy was way too direct, he definitely wouldn’t be able to tell a lie.

“Good morning, Dongho! How was last night? ^^;” Message sent.

The reply was almost instant, “You sick wench!! How did you match with an asshole like that?! The sicko tore me a new one!!”

Eunwoo gasped in horror, “Did he fight you!?” 

A loading bar appeared on screen indicating that a photo was being sent to her phone.

This one was a true nail biter. She became nervous watching Donghos slow internet connection crawl to finish sending the photo. 

Was he perhaps in a hospital, sending her the extent of his injuries? Oh no!

Once the image loaded it had left her lost. The photo was blurry and in motion, so it was hard to figure out the context.

The entire left side of the image was just Minhyuns laughing face in a failed attempt of a selfie. Behind him in the distance, a dressed down Dongho running after him to retrieve his phone.

What was especially weird, was that the background setting. It was of the very same hotel room that Eunwoo had agreed to meet in, meaning the two were still there.

But why? It was already morning! Did the two stay there the whole night?

“...”

“What the hell!?” Eunwoo shout at her phone in grim realization.

**Author's Note:**

> one time my friend was going through boygroup pwp tags on ao3 and i was sweating so much bc i literally just updated. imagine telling ur best friend of eight years that ure working on a chapter nine of a smut mermaid au.


End file.
